The Life He Deserved
by LadySaxophone
Summary: In an AU where Anakin never turned, Obi-Wan has lived a full life as a Jedi. Unfortunately, that life is about to end. -Complete-
1. Mace Windu

The Life He Deserved to Live

AN: So I guess one could classify this little piece as "dark". I tried to lighten it up as much as I possibly could with flashbacks and the like but when all is said and done this is a death fic. Its basic premise is in an AU where Anakin didn't turn, Obi Wan gets to experience life in the Jedi Temple raising little Skywalkers and so on. At the moment of his death each character takes a moment to recognize all he did for them in life.

Disclaimer: oh, and by the way, I'm not George Lucas in disguise.

Obi-Wan Kenobi lay dying in the Temple Infirmary.

It was a shock to most of the galaxy, especially children (including Jedi younglings and padawans), that this seemingly invincible man _could_ die. After all, hero of the Clone Wars, Master of the Chosen One _and_ his son, brilliant negotiator, _the_ master of Soresu, it had basically seemed like Master Kenobi could do and survive all.

But a run in with legendary Jedi Hunter Aurra Sing changed all that. The Team had been called out again, which now included their padawans Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. A dart of poison meant for Anakin imbeded deep into the Jedi Master's forearm before the azure blade made its final kill.

No antidote could be found and Kenobi and his loved ones were told that they didn't have much time left. He could survive a day and at most two but it would be soon...soon.

There were three other occupants in the Master's sick room. Nineteen-year-old Leia Skywalker was perched crosslegged at the foot of the bed trying valiently not to cry. Senator Padme Amidala had pulled up a chair by the bedside and had one of Obi Wan's hands interlocked with her own. At the far corner of the room, removed from the scene, sat Master Mace Windu.

He was perhaps the one in the room who knew the Jedi Master the longest. And its times like this that he wished that the Jedi were still forbidden attachment. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much, seeing his young friend die. Mace was simply tired...so tired, but this could be the last time he'd ever be with his fellow Master so he'll stay awake, watching the dying sleep. It's decidedly odd to see Kenobi looking so weak, he was always remarkably strong, even when Mace had first met him...

_ He was completely surrounded. They were EVERYWHERE, making messes, causing chaos, screaming, crying. And they all had problems, problems that they expected HIM to solve! The newly minted Knight closed his eyes and took a deep breath,centering himself in the force. After all it was creche duty,how hard could it be? He opened his eyes to find that most of the children, aged about 2-3, were busy playing. He smiled, feeling a bit more calm. He wasn't really expected to do anything other than watch over them and fix whatever damage they caused._

_ "I LIKE these!" said a babyish Corusanti accent, and Mace looked down to find a very small two-year-old clinging to his left boot. Two cerulean eyes peered up at him. "Can I has dem...please?" _

_ Mace found that very amusing. The little one was about the size of the boot...barely. But to spare the child's feelings he kept his mirth to a mere smile. "No, young one, they're too big for you. You'll have to be patient and wait until you're all grown up to get boots like these." _

_ This concept seemed to fascinate the little boy, as he gazed up at the Knight in wonder. "All growed up. Will I ever be as big as YOU!" The boy seemed to think such a feat impossible. _

_ "Hmmmm...only if you eat lots and lots of vegatables." he stated after a few moments contemplation. Yes, that seemed like a good idea, promote good habits and all that healthy stuff. The kid smiled. "I eats all my vegdables!" he declared, clearly proud of that. Mace smiled. "Well then I'm sure you'll grow up nice and tall just like me, maybe even TALLER." The blue eyes widened further and Mace found himself grinning again. "Would you like to see how it looks from up here? Maybe get yourself a little preview?" The little one nodded enthusiastically and held up two chubby arms. _

_ Before he knew what was happening Knight Windu was parading around the creche giving each and every youngling a ride on his shoulders._

But that had been years ago, and Windu wasn't really new to feeling his years. But if he felt so old, why was Kenobi, whom he'd known since the Master's days in the creche, dying first? Mace sighed and scrubbed a hand over his weary face. He was being selfish. After all, Obi Wan would be embraced warmly by the Force, and maybe he'd be able to see Qui Gon agan. Force knows, Obi Wan missed him sorely, like none other. He smiled tiredly, he can still remember how that pair had met...

_ Despite countless disagreements, Mace Windu and Qui Gon Jinn wholeheartedly agreed on at least one thing: if a celebration was underway, the prescense of the other was absolutely necessary. And a celebration was certainly in order because today Master Mace Windu was made a member of the Jedi Council. _

_ They had planned to start the celebration off with all their friends meeting for a restaurant dinner. Qui Gon was waiting for the guest of honor just outside the Room of A Thousand Fountains when a small sniffle diverted his attention. A few minutes of searching proved the source of the sound to be a toddler, about 3 or 4, trying desparately not to cry. Qui Gon knelt down in front of the little creature. _

_"Hello there! What's your name?" he asked gently._

_ "Obi..Waaan...Kenobi." the child said with the utmost concentration, as if this were something he'd been practicing over and over again. Two tearfilled gray eyes met their future Master's. "AND I'M LOST!" the youngling wailed, suddenly hurling his little self into the Jedi's surprised arms. _

_ Qui Gon picked him up and tried to pat the shivering little bundle on the back. "There there," he murmered sympathetically. "It's alright. We'll get you back." _

_ "Jinn, I hope you have lots of credits on you because I plan to...what have you got there?" Qui Gon never got to answer that question, Obi Wan did it for him. _

_ "MASTER WINDOW! I'M SAVED!" came a joyful little shout and the next thing Mace knew, he had his arms full of three-year-old. _

_ "Obi WAN" he groaned, trying to ignore his friend's laughter and the distinct heat rushing to his cheeks. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's WinDU, not window!" Exasperated, the new Master pinched Obi Wan's little mouth into the shape of an "u" and together they made the "DU" sound. This gained the customary giggles although now it was accompanied by the chuckles of Jinn._

_"What are you doing out here so late, Obi Wan?" _

_The little boy took a deep breath before launching into his tale. _

_ "Well, the Mastahs 'cided to take us to see the Room of Fousand Fountains, and so we all goed with them." Here the child momentarily forgot his grief to beam._

_ "It's really pretty in there, lots of water, but no play in it though," here the beam turned very serious and the lips pulled down into a distinct pout. "So we stayed there with the Masters until time to go. But I had to pee real bad. I wanted to ask the teachers, really I did, but thems were busy with baby Siri. So when I saw the pody, I just goed. And when I camed back out every one was GONE! and I can't find my way back. I has to get back Master, Bant will worry and Garen will have to eat ALL of his snack and baby Siri won't have anybody to make her giggle...and...and" Obi Wan apparently found his current plight so distressing that he laid his little head right down on Master Windu's shoulder and preceeded to sob. _

_ Windu froze. How in the blazes do you stop a weeping toddler? He needn't have worried though, he was with Qui Gon Jinn, the Knight who specialized in situations like this. Qui Gon immediately began to rub the child's back. "Don't worry, youngling. We can spare a few minutes to get you back to your creche. We know our way around this place, and in a couple years, you will too." _

_"Really?"_

_"Really." This satisfactorialy soothed the child and Obi Wan was soon leaning towards Qui Gon with both arms out streched._

_ Qui Gon easily lifted the child saying, "On the way there why don't you tell me all about your friends in the creche?"_

_Successfully distracted, Obi Wan chattered away until they reached the creche._

Oddly enough, the gentle smile evocked at the memory didn't disappear as it faded from his mind. It comforted him, soothing the shock and dread of Obi Wan's untimely passing. Obi Wan would be fine. He was a servant of the light, had been since he could barely walk. It would embrace him warmly.

*Something about baby Obi Wan just amuses me. So do Star Wars boots. Have you guys seen those character's footwear? _I_ want them! Obi Wan and Padme are always wearing really nice boots. Also, more details on the circumstances of Obi Wan's situation will be revealed through later chapters. Please Review and have a magnificent day!


	2. Leia Skywalker

AN: Thank you to all who reviewed! I was so happy! :P Oh, and by the way, does anyone know how to make a line break? I type them in but they never show up online. I feel like they would be helpful.

To anonymous (since I can't message you): You saying that the story was well written made my day! Thank you so much! And I'm glad you love the flashbacks they're my favorite thing to write!

To GirlFromThe North (since I can't message you either): Thank you so much! I love the flashbacks too!

Princess

Leia Skywalker had never seen, or imagined, Obi Wan ever looking that weak. Oh, he had come back to the Temple injured, had even been sick once or twice during the time she's known him. But he _never_ looked like this. His body was emancipated, the poison slowly eating away at the hard-earned muscles, and his face had turned to almost the exact shade of his graying hair.

She couldn't imagine him _not_ being there. He simply always had. Force, its a running joke around the Temple, and even in some parts of the Senate, that the Skywalker twins have _three_ parents. How could he be dying, fading out of their lives? He'd been a part of _her_ life since before she can remember.

_"Shhh! If your mother hears you I won't be able to sneak you even a crumb." Six-year-old Leia tried her best, but the anticipation was eating away at her resolve. Little giggles kept bursting from her. _

_"Goodness! That cookie jar is awfully high. I don't think I'll be able to reach it." Ben looked down at her in a parody of distress. She wasn't worried though, Ben would think up a plan, he always did. _

_"Maybe it's because you're so short. Daddy told me you were." She put on her best innocent face (although it was slightly marred by an impish grin) and looked up to watch Ben's expression turn even more amused...and more exasperated._

_"Well, Daddy and I will have to have a little...'chat' next time I see him. In the meantime I think you could reach the cookie jar if you stood on my shoulders." Leia already knew that Ben could probably get the cookie jar down using the Force, but he knows Leia likes to be included. She eagerly jumped into his waiting arms and was soon balancing precariously on Ben's broad shoulders. She managed to get two cookies out of the jar before they heard footsteps. Ben immediately swung her down and deposited her behind his back. _

_"Abort! Quick, Princess! Cloaking Technique!" Which of course meant that Leia hung onto Ben's back piggyback style and the long, brown, Jedi robe went on over her. She got situated just moments before Padme walked into the kitchen._

_"Leia, sweetheart, I need you to-Why hello Obi Wan! How have you been?" _

_"Hello Padme, I was just...hoping to catch up with Anakin." _

_"Why don't you just stay for dinner then? He always turns up once the food is made."_

_"Ah, yes. Never before though." Padme laughed at that and Leia couldn't very much help the little giggle that bubbled up._

_"Exactly. Anyway, I have a few more things for the Senate I have to get done before dinner. I won't be long, so just make yourself at home. Feel free to snack a little bit, but __DON'T SPOIL YOUR DINNER!__" That last part was said very pointedly and loudly, but Padme simply exited the kitchen without a comment on the fact that Obi Wan doesn't giggle like a six-year-old girl, nor does he usually sport cookie crumbs down the front of his tunic. _

_He let her down immediately after that and ruffled her hair. She giggled and offered him one of the cookies before devouring her own. _

_"Can I have one more, Ben?" She opened her brown eyes wide and gently puckered her bottom lip. To her satisfaction, Ben did have to look away, but he still answered negatively._

_"No, Leia. I'm spoiling you enough as is." _

_"Which is completely unfair because you __never__ tried to spoil me! You're all strict with me and then spoil my kids so that I have a hard time!" _

_"Daddy!" Leia ran over to warmly embrace Anakin's knee. Ben just rolled his eyes. After all, The Chosen One had suspicious looking cookie crumbs all down the front of his tunic too. _

**LINE BREAK**

_Leia shoved Luke rather roughly through the open doorway and then immediately palmed the door shut. Then, and only then, did she allow herself to laugh. _

_"I can't believe we got away with it!" Luke, despite the fact the he had never been as mischevious as his twin, was still grinning from ear to ear. And Leia couldn't help but grin back, but she still hadn't let her guard down. _

_"Don't yell Luke! If he catches us...well lets just say I don't feel like having Master make me meditate until my head explodes."_

_"Oh don't worry. He'll never know it was us and even if he did find out, we all know that Master Windu could never cause your head to explode, just to start smoking a little." He patted her hand sympathetically but amusement danced in his blue eyes. _

_"Lets just stick with 'they'll never know it was us' okay?" _

_"Too late."_

_Both nine-year-olds whirled around to find themselves face to face with Uncle Ben._

_"Master! you...uh...you said that you were going to be meditating in the Room of A Thousand Fountains for a few hours didn't you? What are you doing back so soon?" Luke looked absolutely shaken._

_"Lets just say, we're going to be working on sheilding again, Padawan." Leia almost hit Luke for being stupid, but her angry thoughts were interrupted by even more angry footsteps bounding down the hall. A pair of blue eyes and a pair of brown looked pleadingly up at their honorary uncle. _

_"Oh alright. Go hide. And Luke? Sheilds up. That's better. Honestly, Leia! Why did you feel the need to prank your own Master? He'll probably find out even without my help." Luke and Leia ducked behind the sofa. _

_A knock on the door is answered by Ben and both twins hold thier breath to stifle the giggles, even Ben seemed to have problems keeping the smile off his face. After all, it's not every day one could see Master Windu in a purple afro wig. _

_"Kenobi...do you know the meaning of this?" Windu's voice made both twins shivver. Anger isn't the way of the Jedi but cold, controled fury is still terrifying. _

_"The...heh...the meaning of what, Master?" Ben's voice was strained with suppressed laughter._

_"DON'T YOU 'THE MEANING OF WHAT, MASTER' ME!" All semblence of Jedi calm was gone now. Most would find this outburst terrifying. To the Skywalker twins? It was hilarious. _

_"THIS!" here Mace inserted at point to the wig in question, "THIS WAS SUPERGLUED ONTO MY HEAD WHEN I WOKE UP THIS MORNING! WHO'S RESPONSIBLE? IS IT THAT WILD FORMER PADAWAN OF YOURS! I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST STR-"_

_"Why don't you go down to the healers and see if they can get it off before you run around accusing Anakin? After all, he probably wouldn't take you very seriously in your...er...current state."_

_Mace let out a very frustrated "hmph" and a muttered "fine." Then in a slightly louder voice he added. "I'll talk to you later Obi Wan, and if you see my Padawan remind her that she has a four page essay due this afternoon." Mace exited with as much dignity as he could muster (which wasn't much, due to his current hairstyle)._

_The Skywalker twins emerged laughing hysterically. _

_"Did you see his face?" Leia gasped. _

_"who's responsible! WHO'S RESPONSIBLE!" Luke impersonated which made his sister laugh even harder. _

_"I have to say I'm very much impressed." Ben's dry voice interrupted the celebration. His eyes were twinkling and there was a slight smirk on his face but both twins could sense that they were in for it. Maybe not as much as they could have been, but in for it just the same. _

_"So impressed that I'm going to send Leia back to her quarters to finish that essay-and I know you're not finished with it Princess, you were complaining about not even having started it yesterday-and Luke here, I think it'd be a good idea if you came and meditated with me."_

_"Yes, Master" "Yes, Ben" _

_"Oh and by the way...fantastic idea"_

_Both twins grinned._

**LINE BREAK**

_"Why so glum, Princess?" Ben's greeting startled Leia a little but she didn't spin around with a smile as she usualy did, instead one hand came up to scrub away the shameful tears. _

_"It's nothing, Ben," She hoped he'd go away, let her avoid the question, but she knew he wouldn't. He had never, in all the time she'd known him, let her escape a question. Her father told her that Ben used to let him avoid questions when he was a padawan, and no good came of that. He sat down next to her and hesitantly curled an arm around her slightly shaking shoulders. "Come on now, tell me." _

_His voice was so gentle that she found herself spilling everything-how that pilot, Han, who works for the Jedi Order, is so infuriating and how she hates seeing him go out with other girls, and how unfair it is that while he is dating other girls, he keeps flirting with her-all the while Ben listened intently, occasionaly nodding. _

_He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Leia, boys at age 16 are rather dimwitted. Trust me, he'll come around." _

_"How do you know?"_

_Ben chuckled, "Just because I remained unmarried after the Jedi eased the attachment rule does not mean I don't know what a crush feels like. If I know Han, and trust me I DO, he's probably just trying to make you jealous. At 16, that seems like a brilliant idea."_

_There was a slight pause. "Why didn't you go to your parents over this?"_

_"Do you really think Mom or Dad would approve of me and HAN?" _

_Ben laughed again, "Actually, I think your father does like Han, but he might stop liking him if he found out that his 13-year-old daughter wanted to date him." Leia smiled just a little and Ben smiled in his gentle way before he cupped Leia's chin quickly._

_"Cheer up, Princess. It's only a three year age difference."_

Princess. He always called her that, ever since she could remember. It was because when Ben first met Mom, she had been a queen. Or maybe it was from the fact that he "spoiled" her.

Her breath hitched. And now he was leaving them all. He'd never see her knighting, never see her inaugerated into the Senate, never see her and Han's wedding...

Two strong hands gripped her shoulders and she looked up to see her Master standing over her, a look of compassion on his face. WIndu could be rather cold, even emotionless sometimes, but he had a soft spot for her since she was four. She'd been told that her apprenticeship to Windu ended a long feud between her father and Mace. She had always been grateful and proud to be Master Windu's padawan, but that could never mean that he could replace Ben. Ben couldn't replace Master Windu either. They were both important.

A very soft touch to her cheekbone brought her eyes back to Ben. He awoke and was painstakingly attempting to dry the tears she wasn't even aware of.

"D-Don't cry, P-P-Princess...Everything'll...be...alright." The effort of sitting up and just whispering a few words cost him and he fell back against the pillows. Leia grabbed his hand and squeezed tight. She tried to smile for him too, but it probably looked more like a grimace.

Because Ben lied. Things would _never _be alright without him.

*With the attachment rule lightened, (more on that later) I think Obi Wan would spoil Leia because he doesn't have to raise her. She's Anakin, Padme, and Windu's to raise. He has to raise Luke but I think old age probably mellowed him a little bit. And besides, he's kind of a big softie at heart anyway.. 3! For some weird reason, Leia being Windu's padawan just amused me. The next chapter may be a tad difficult for me because that's when I have to figure out just how Anakin balanced the Force without turning. It'll be from Padme' s POV (btw, I can't figure out how to create a little accent above her name so if you could forgive that typo). Please Review and have a wonderful day!


	3. Padme Amidala Skywalker

AN: Just to say, although I adore Obidala, its not present in this story. Any interaction between the two will be brother/sister.

Disclaimer: still not George Lucas…

ObiFan: Thank you so much once again! I did add it, but it's a little different since Ani is there...but I completely agree Obi-Wan is pretty much the best friend Padme has! He's even trying to smile for her during that scene! After all he went through :')

GirlFromNorth: Again, thank you! I've actually always really liked Leia. When The Phantom Menace came out I was really little and when my brother told me Princess Leia wasn't in the new SW movie I said "Why are we watching it then?" hehe (that was back when all boys had cooties) :D and the cookie stealing flashback had to be my favorite!

Protector

Padme hated all of this.

She hated the sight of the seemingly endless tears pouring down her young daughter's face. She hated the soft echo of pain in Master Windu's eyes. She hated the fear in Anakin's words and actions. And she hated the memory of her son's pale face contorting into horror and agony as the tearful healer broke the news.

But above all, she hated the thought of losing Obi-Wan, her dearest friend, almost her brother.

He was always caring for her, ever since he had leapt down that balcony to rescue her all those years ago. She will always remember him like that: strong, agile, blue eyes blazing but focused. He had arrived then, at the exact right moment, and he'd been protecting her and her loved ones ever since.

It's only fair then, that she did the same for him. After all, he was never invincible, no matter what the media used to say during the Clone Wars. He was human, and she'd never really believed Anakin when he used to rant about his Master not caring. Obi Wan _always_ cared. He was just more subtle.

_A very quiet, unfamiliar sound awoke the young queen of Naboo. She blinked several times, trying to grasp her surroundings. The darkness seemed to press up against her eyes. She turned on the lights, but nothing was out of the ordinary. No one but herself occupied the room, the music wasn't on, and the doors to the balcony were open. _

_Just below Padme's balcony were the palace gardens. She'd chosen this particular room as her own because of the beautiful balcony, forgoing the usual lavish quarters a queen traditionally enjoyed during her stay at Theed palace. She briskly walked out the doors and onto the terrace. Nothing was different, the scent of roses and lilacs rose up to meet her nose, the fountains bubbled softly, and a few birds serenaded the night. _

_Well, she was already awake. A short walk through the gardens wouldn't hurt. She slipped her violet robe over her simple white nightdress and made her way outside. The small garden was beautiful at night, illuminated by the gentle, ethereal moonlight. Padme felt as though she were walking in a dream. _

_It wasn't until she reached the far right corner of the garden that she found Obi Wan, sitting down next a large lilac bush cradling Qui Gon's lightsaber in his two palms. A very quiet moan emitted from his slightly parted lips from time to time. He must have felt her presence because two gray eyes snapped up to meet hers. In the moonlight, she could just make out the tear tracks on his cheeks. "M-Milady, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you-"_

_"Shh..." She couldn't take anymore. This poor man had simply been grieving and already he was jumping up and apologizing just because she'd caught him at it. She knelt down in front of him and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. _

_"Cry"_

_He swallowed and his face contorted in sorrow. It started slowly at first-years of Jedi training forbidding such a display of emotion-but soon he broke down completely, sobbing like a man who had just lost his father. Automatically, she went to him and pulled his head down to rest on her shoulder. _

That had been the beginning of a beautiful friendship founded on absolute trust. He'd been a bit embarrassed actually, once the tears had stopped. But she was a politician, with that job came the ability to diffuse an awkward situation. He'd been worried that he'd acted selfishly, unlike a Jedi Knight. She had been astounded, he could never be selfish. She'd told him so.

That was another thing amazing about Obi-Wan. He was the strongest, most selfless person she'd ever met. Yet, despite all that, he seemed convinced that he was the opposite.

_"It was complete and utter selfishness, Padme. I shouldn't have done it."_

_"Obi Wan...you SAVED him. You saved us." She still couldn't grasp how he could ever consider his actions selfish. They'd saved an entire galaxy. _

_"Maybe you don't realize exactly what happened, but I brought you within close proximity of a SITH LORD!" _

_She had to smile a little at that. She'd been staring out the large window in her apartment when all of a sudden a very familiar star fighter had landed on her landing pad. Obi Wan. She'd ran to greet him, to congratulate him on yet another victory, when he'd grabbed her by the hand and pulled her toward the ship, frantically explaining that Anakin was in trouble and he needed her help. _

_"Maybe YOU don't realize that you and I are what stopped him." _

_This isn't a new revelation, she could see that in his eyes, but he still looked horribly guilty, as if he'd personally tried to kill her. _

_"Nevertheless, I compromised your safety. I brought you there, all because I couldn't stand the thought of Anakin turning. That was selfish, and I'm sorry."_

_She pulled him down next to her, in an effort to stop his relentless pacing. She didn't know how to articulate how she felt, but she had to try because Obi Wan shouldn't feel guilty. He was a hero._

_"Obi Wan, Anakin turning to the dark side would have killed me. I care about him too, you know. I couldn't stand that thought either." She shuddered. "I'm glad you brought me. I wanted to help." _

_He sighed, still upset. He didn't meet her gaze either._

_"What if you had gotten hurt? What if you'd died? He could've killed you, you know."_

_"I know," she reached out and pulled his chin up, "but Obi Wan, that didn't happen. I was in that room with two of the Order's finest Jedi Knights. I don't think Anakin would ever have allowed him to touch me. And you," she smiled at him "you I trust more than anyone else."_

He still feels guilty about bringing her into Palpatine's office, to this very day. But she had been needed. A vision of the late Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn apparently appeared to Obi Wan immediately after he'd killed Grievous. Although shocked beyond belief, Obi Wan had listened with mounting horror to the warning Master Jinn gave. He'd dropped everything and flew to Corusant to stop his errant apprentice and he'd felt he needed Padme to help anchor Anakin to the light. Padme was glad he'd brought her, and she knew Anakin was grateful too. She was also grateful that Obi Wan took the time to stop by her apartment to apologize (profusely) for placing her in danger. That way she could comfort him, tell him there was nothing to forgive.

Despite seeing him in such pain time and again, Obi Wan was still the strongest and most loyal person she knew. She'd betrayed him to be honest; kept a secret he should have been privy too. And yet, when everything was out in the open, he'd still stood by her.

_Padme had never felt more shamed. She was standing outside the Jedi Council doors with Anakin. Their entire marriage was now well known, it was even in the holo news. Everyone had an opinion. Now, they were going to be brought before the Council to, well, explain themselves. She doubted Anakin would be allowed to stay in the Order, however. They were rather strict about the 'no attachment' rule. It'd take a miracle for the Jedi to reevaluate that. _

_A young Jedi padawan admitted them in and Padme stood, head held high, in the middle of the circle of Jedi Masters. All eyes focused on her. Anakin's arm went around her shoulders._

_To her infinite surprise, Obi Wan Kenobi uncrossed his legs, stood up and walked over to stand right next to her. She managed to catch his eyes and he'd smiled and winked at her. _

Obi Wan had supported the young couple through the entire judgment, calmly deflecting any and all accusations and forcing the Jedi to take a second look at their code.

_"His attachment to the Senator may have caused him to almost turn. But many Jedi have come close to the dark. And in the end, his LOVE for Padme anchored him to the light."  
><em> 

In the end the Jedi had been swayed. Jedi were still to be wary attachment, but marriages were allowed if approved by the Council. A Jedi's education focused more now on eradicating selfishness rather than denying all attachments. It was just something else to add to the list of things she was grateful to Obi Wan for. She owed him her life many times over, the soul of her husband, the successful birthing of her two children...

_"I don't think I should intru-"_

_"OBI WAN! GET IN HERE!" Anakin grabbed his former Master by the elbow and started dragging him into the hospital room, where a med droid was already working over Padme. He was making small protests but the minute he saw Padme writhing in the agony of childbirth he went to her side._

_"Shhh, it's alright Padme. Just breathe, in and out."_

_Anakin came around the other side and grabbed her hand as she let out another scream. He smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead before looking back up at Obi Wan._

_"I don't know what to do. Please help."_

_There was a brief pause and Padme felt the Force wash over her._

_"...help what? She's doing fine."_

_Anakin gestured emphatically to her._

_"She's in pain! I don't know what to do! I need you to help during the birth process."_

_Obi Wan looked incredulously at his former padawan, as if shocked at yet another ludicrous idea._

_"Anakin...why do you think I would know the first thing about birthing children?"_

_"Well, I don't! And she needs someone to help her through it. First things first, make the pain stop."_

_"Anakin! I can't stop child birthing pains! It hurts! It always hurts! It hurts for every woman! It doesn't stop until the baby is born!"_

_"WELL THEN GET THE BABY OUT OF HER! SHE'S IN PAIN!"_

_Apparently deciding that, in the current situation Anakin was decidedly useless, Obi Wan looked down into her frightened eyes. _

_"Alright Padme, I need you to push as much as you can right...now"_

_She squeezed the life out of Anakin and Obi Wan's hands until the pain suddenly ceased. _

_"It's a boy."_

_"HA! I knew it! You were wrong Ani! A mother's intuition trumps the For-AUUGGGHHH!"_

_"WHAT IS IT! WHAT'S WRONG?"_

_"Anakin Skywalker, calm down this instant!" Vaguely, Padme marveled at how Obi Wan always got control of a situation whenever he really needed it._

_"It's another contraction. You're having twins," he said this to a near frantic Anakin before once again smiling down at her, "Come on, Padme! One more push."_

_A minute later and Anakin and Padme are holding their newborns. _

_"See, Padme? I told you it was a girl."_

_"It appears we were both right."_

_"Look, Master! TWINS!"_

_"Yes, Anakin I can see that."_

_"This is Luke!"_

_"Anakin are you sure you want to-Oh my! Hello there!"_

_The sight of the usually stoic Jedi Master's face forming a tender little smile as he gazed down at her little baby warmed Padme's heart. It was a moment she will remember forever._

"P-Padme...Padme" Obi Wan's raspy voice brought her attention back to the present. The hand she held was instantly clasped to her heart and she leaned forward to hear the ailing Jedi Master.

"What?" She asked gently, "What is it Obi Wan? Do you need anything?"

"I-I think it'll be soon." There wasn't any fear just a stating of fact. "I-I'm f-fighting it all I can but...I..."

She tilted her head down so he wouldn't have to see her tears. She kissed the fingers interlocked with her own. Out of the corner of her eye she can just see Leia turn and bury her face in Master Windu's shoulder. She felt like she should say something to him...anything. After all, she owed him basically everything...

_"NO, ANAKIN, NO!" Obi Wan was gone from her side as soon as they entered the room; his azure blade colliding with Anakin's to deflect a blow to Master Windu. In the confusion, blue lightning sprang from Palpatine's fingers to ignite Windu, pushing him back until his head collided with the edge of the window. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. _

_"Obi-Wan...I NEED him. I-I have to save Padme! You don't understand!"_

_"But I do understand. I already know you're married to her. I even know that she's pregnant."_

_Anakin is completely shocked. "You know? And you didn't tell the Council? Why?"_

_Palpatine slowly got to his feet and Padme is caught between the urge to scream and the urge to vomit. He's completely scarred, the gray flesh on his face contorting in a thousand crevices and his eyes a sickly, eerie yellow. _

_"He's been spying on you, Anakin! He doesn't trust you." Anakin looked too angry for words, but Obi Wan's face immediately softened. He looked straight into Anakin's face._

_"I didn't tell the Council because I saw that you were happier with her. I couldn't tell because I couldn't betray you, Anakin. You're my brother. I love you."_

_Anakin just stared at Obi Wan, stunned. His former Master had always defended him, stood by him, and acted like he loved him. But he had never outright said as much._

_"He's lying, Anakin. He's using you!"_

_"I have never lied Anakin. Not to you. I never will." Obi Wan then turned to the Chancellor and moved his 'saber to the neck of the traitor in front of him. _

_"You are under arrest, Sidious. I suggest you surrender." But Windu's fallen lightsaber is suddenly called to the Sith's hand and he began attacking Obi Wan mercilessly. Anakin simply stood there, unable to make a decision. _

_Padme felt absolutely helpless. Although she was a good shot with a blaster she could never hope to help in a fight against a Sith Lord. But she could inspire Anakin. Obi Wan needed the help. _

_"Ani!"_

_He stiffened and whirled to face her._

_"Padme! Angel, what are you doing here!"_

_"That doesn't matter now. Go Ani, Obi Wan needs you."_

_Anakin still looked hesitant. _

_"Padme, Palpatine has a way to save yo-"_

_"I don't WANT to be saved if it comes at the cost of Obi Wan or any other innocent life. I WON't be the cause of your fall. I love you, Anakin. I would never want you to save me in such a way."_

_There were a few moments of hesitation in which Padme was worried she would lose Anakin forever, but in the end he slowly nodded, letting a few tears ignited his lightsaber and ran toward the melee. Padme had never been more proud of him._

Padme never got to thank him for that day. Every time she'd bring it up Obi Wan would shuffle the credit off to the timely Force-visit of Qui Gon Jinn, or commend her on the way she'd inspired Anakin. But she always knew the real hero of that day was Obi Wan. There was so little time left to thank him, so Padme leaned down and kissed Obi Wan's clammy forehead.

"We're here, love. And I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. Force, you've protected me, comforted me, saved me..." she trailed off, chocked by another on slot of tears.

"I love you, my dear friend."

AN: Sooooo...this one was a little more angsty than the previous two. But Padme and Obi Wan only seem to run into each other when there's trouble! In case anyone was confused, after killing Grievous Obi Wan sees a vision of Qui Gon through the Force (this is operating under an AU where Qui Gon figures out how to return from 'the netherworld of the Force' sooner rather than later). Because he can see everything that's going on, and because he can't get through to Anakin he warns Obi Wan of everything. Obi Wan, worried beyond belief, flies straight back to Corusant. On the way to the Senate building he picks up Padme because he feels that she needs to be there. Anakin couldn't betray the two people he loved the most to their faces. Thus, Ani stays light! I also feel like Obi Wan would open up a little more to Padme because she's not judging him as a Jedi Master, but as a friend. Please review and have a lovely day!


	4. Luke Skywalker

AN: Thank you to all who reviewed! A quick reminder, in this AU, Obi Wan is Luke's Master. Anakin is training Mara. Even without the attachment rule (and there's going to be a little more about that when I write Anakin's chapters) I feel the Jedi would still frown upon a father training his son.

GirlFromNorth: Thank you very much! I always liked watching Obi Wan and Padme interact. They're alot alike. If I were Padme, I would've chosen Obi Wan, but to each her own.

ObiFan: Thanks! Obi Wan defending Anakin and Padme's relationship in front of the council, although the shortest flashback, had to be my favorite and I plan on fleshing that one out a little more because although it means alot to Padme, it's going to mean even more to Anakin.

AwRiter: Thank you. The AU was very difficult to set up (blasted Palpatine!) and so I'm very glad you liked it. And I loved your review. You're name's AwRiter...and you're in awe! haha! Did you mean to do that? :P

Lady Ashla: I decided to save all the details on Obi Wan's current circumstance until the next chapter. Sorry it just didn't really fit in this one, so the one where Luke and Anakin talk together, (the next one) will deal with that. :)

Guilt

Guilt was threatening to eat Luke Skywalker alive.

He was in an isolated section of the Healers Ward, curled up in a ball. Mara had been here a little while ago, to offer what comfort she could, but she had had to get back to her own room before the healers caught her up and about. Given the shot she'd taken to the leg, her escapade could have set back her healing process a good week. But she'd be fine, unlike Ben.

He wished fervently that her presence had helped. But it didn't. Nothing would. Ben was dying, and his padawan was cowardly hiding from the deathbed, as if to selfishly shield himself from the inevitable. And it wasn't fair. Ben had stayed by his side when Luke had been sick.

_He awoke to the feel of a cool hand on his forehead and a world of pain. Everything hurt, his stomach, his head, his limbs, the eleven-year-old subconciously let out a whimper. _

_"Wake up, young one." Bleary eyes struggled to focus on Obi Wan's concerned face. _

_"You're still a little feverish. Do you need anything? Water? Another blanket?"  
>Luke didn't respond and the worried look etched into his Master's face intensified, though he still tried to lighten up the situation. <em>

_"Perhaps you're just a little out of it right now. Fevers do that to you. It's alright, I'm here to help. I'm Obi Wan, you're Jedi Master and that ugly hunk of mass sleeping in the corner is your father. Don't worry though, you managed to inherit all good traits, and unlike him, you're a handsome young man." Luke did chuckle a little at that. _

_"I'm not THAT out of it, Master!" He croaked._

_"Ah, still articulate I see. Good. Master Yoda was worried that his classes would be quiet, with you unable to speak, and he'd actually have to teach!" _

_Luke snorted but it turned into a burning coughing fit and Ben's face turned instantly sympathetic as he handed his padawan a glass of water from the bedstand._

_"What've I got?"_

_"Just a touch of Alderaanian flu. Bail Organa, remember he came to visit your parents last week, is sick with it too. You'll feel awful for a few weeks but I'm sure you'll survive, my tough little padawan." _

_"Where's Leia?"_

_"She's staying with Master Windu."_

_"Ah, poor girl."_

_Ben rolled his eyes. "Please, Leia might as well be Windu's daughter, the way he dotes on her. It's a little less obvious to you because you haven't known Mace as long as I have, but let me tell you, in his own emotionless-Jedi-Master way, he's terribly fond of your sister. She's fine."_

_"Why is Dad asleep?"_

_"Oh, you know your father. He worries too much, gets all frantic, wears himself out, then falls asleep. And he was BEYOND worried about you. You've been out for at least two days, barely waking up." There was a brief pause and a slightly hurt expression twisted Ben's features. "Next time you're not feeling well, tell me. I'm here to help you, padawan."_

_Luke looked away, "Sorry, Ben."_

_Obi Wan mocked deliberation for a minute before grinning. _

_"I'll forgive you now, but only because your mother will be giving you a hard time for me, which reminds me..." Ben took out his comlink meaningfully._

_"Aw, Master! I'm weak! I just woke up! Surely we don't need to go there." Luke gave Ben an impressive pout for good measure. _

_"Sorry Luke, your mother's wrath has scared me into submission." _

_Before Luke could prepare, his mother's voice flooded the room._

_"Baby! Oh Lukie. Why didn't you TELL us you weren't feeling well? Are you alright? Do you need me? I can come right over, the Senate will certainly understand..." It took quite a long time for Padme to be reassured._

_Despite the cries of his mother, his father managed to sleep on and even Ben was surprised at that. And it is always very hard to surprise Ben._

_"By the Force, he's completely out. This is just like the mission to..."_

_Luke fell asleep to the gentle cadence of Obi Wan's voice._

Ben was always a comfort, always there to lean on, always...but no more. Soon he'll be dead. Soon he'll be gone and Luke's not even there to say goodbye. He couldn't bring himself to stay and wait out the precious numbered seconds. He'd seen his Master slump into unconsciousness and just ran, a useless attempt to escape it all.

_"Luke! I've got a surprise for you!" His father's voice jarred him awake. He'd leapt out of bed. His father was the BEST at surprises. Maybe it was a new droid, or a flying lesson, or a starship of his very own. He was only nine, but that didn't mean anything! His father could podrace at his age! He raced into the kitchen where he found Dad scrambling eggs and..._

_"BEN!" Luke bounded forward to give the ginger-haired Master a tight, enthusiastic embrace. _

_"Do you know what the surprise is Ben?" Two inquisitive blue eyes stared up conjolingly. Ben knelt down and placed his hands on the boy's slender shoulders._

_"Actually, I have something to do with the surprise. I have a question for you." Ben's expression was very serious, but his clear blue eyes were shining with anticipation and joy. _

_"Luke Skywalker, will you do me the honor of becoming my padawan?" Luke gazed, stunned, at Ben for a moment and then grinned._

_"ME!" he squeaked, "you want ME as your padawan? You want to train ME!"_

_Ben's eyes twinkled with bemusement. _

_"Yes Luke, I very much want to. You have absolutely no idea how hard I had to fight for you. EVERYONE wanted to be your master. Kit, Ki-Adi Mundi, Yoda..." Luke wasn't even paying attention._

_"DAD! DID YOU HEAR? BEN WANTS TO TRAIN __ME!"_

_"Yes, Luke. He came by special yesterday just to make sure it was okay with me." Anakin shot his old master a look of fond exasperation. _

_Ben pointedly cleared his throat, "Luke, you haven't really answered my question..." _

_"YES! YES! OH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! BEN'S MY MASTER! DADDY! I'VE GOT THE SAME MASTER AS YOU!" Luke ran back and forth from Ben to his father in his excitement._

_Obi Wan just tipped his head back and laughed for sheer joy._

Luke's tears poared down his cheeks, hot and fast now, as memory after happy memory rushed through his brain. He'd been so worried he wouldn't be chosen. Little did he know that many Masters were vying for him, arguing over who got to train him. But Ben could be very persuasive when he needed to be, and after all he'd been bonded to Luke ever since he was a baby.

_"Come on, Luke! 'Obi Wan'. It's not that hard...I'll even settle for Obi." One-year-old Luke was making himself very comfortable on the Jedi's lap and was preoccupied with a colorful toy top. Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker had needed a little bit of a break, a date night, so the twins were dropped off at Obi Wan's apartment for the evening. Leia sat about a foot away cradling a doll in her small arms. Unbeknownst to the relaxed Jedi Master, the proud father was watching from the doorway. But Obi Wan didn't really sense him, or else didn't pay him any mind. He was too busy trying to coax the twins into saying his name._

_"Leia, you're the eloquent one! Prove once and for all that girls are smarter then boys. Say Obi! Come on, Princess! I know you can do it." Baby Leia giggled up at Obi Wan, but remained inarticulate. _

_"Don't worry, Master. I'm sure someday you'll be wishing they'd STOP saying your name." Anakin, finally deigning to make his presence known, scooped up Leia and cuddled her to his chest._

_"How was my little girl huh? How was my Leia?" his babyish voice doubled to make both the baby and the Jedi Master laugh. Obi Wan quickly pouted though._

_"This isn't fair. They can say 'mama' and 'da' but they can't say 'Obi'? It's not that much harder." _

_Anakin grinned, "Master, both my children will be able to speak given time. I'm sure they'll master your name eventually." He rolled his eyes, "This from the man that always advised patience!" _

_"You are not allowed to critisize people about impatience. Your lifetime license was revoked before I even met you. Now out, my cheeky former padawan. I'm tired."_

_"Beaten by mere infants, Master?" Obi Wan cocked an eyebrow._

_"They're SKYWALKER infants."_

_"Okay okay, I see your point. Say 'bye-bye' Leia." Leia waved one little hand. Anakin situated her in the stroller before picking up Luke._

_"Come on, Luke. Time to go. Say 'bye-bye' to Obi Wan."_

_Luke frowned, as thoughtfully as a one-year-old could, before waving and saying, "bye-bye...Bwen."_

_"Ben? Who's Ben?" The Jedi Master looked around at the numerous toys scattered on the ground as if expecting one to be labeled 'Ben'._

_"Honestly Master? I think he meant you."_

**LINE BREAK**

_Padme's big, comfortable couch was affectionately called 'The Life Day Couch'. That was because every Life Day's Eve, Ben spent the night and slept on it. One such Life Day woke him with Anakin bouncing on said couch...at 5 in the morning._

_"Wake up Master! It's Life Day!" _

_Obi Wan rolled over and groaned. He meant to say "Go away Anakin" but the Jedi Master had just got back from a mission, he was exhausted, so it came out "G'way nakin". _

_"Come on, Master! It's time to open presents!" The bleary-eyed Jedi glared, as best he could, at his exuberant former apprentice._

_"Anakin, we're Jedi. We aren't allowed to own material goods." _

_"Aw, we've always found our way around that one, Master. I know you got me something! I want to see what it is!"_

_It was true. Every Life Day Obi Wan and Anakin had managed to give each other something either perishable (like cake) or necessary (like new boots). This year Obi Wan put together a holo album of Anakin's twins._

_"Yes I know, but were you so impatient that you had to wake me up at," he glanced at his chrono, "Force, Anakin, is that really the time? 0500? Really?" _

_Anakin didn't answer him though, a weary Padme, balancing her half asleep daughter on her hip, did. _

_"Yes, really. And you're not the only one." She sat down on the couch by his feet._

_"Ben" _

_Obi Wan looked to Anakin's right to see little Luke rubbing his sleepy eyes and holding his father's organic hand, "'M tired Ben. Daddy woke me up!"_

_"Daddy woke me up too." _

_He looked over to see that Padme and Leia had fallen asleep by his feet in each other's embrace. He patted the cushion next to him and Luke lost no time in climbing onto the couch and closing his eyes._

_"You're all going back to sleep! What about the presents? It's Life Day! What am I supposed to do with all this energy I have."_

_One blue eye opened in responce,_

_"Make breakfast."_

_**Line Break**_

_Luke couldn't really understand how daddy got hurt, just that he did. He didn't respond when Luke grabbed his hand, or when he called to him, and he wasn't moving. _

_According to Ben, Dad's solo mission didn't turn out to be a peaceful negotionation of the two feuding tribes on Dantooine. The Mokk tribe leader was being controled by a group of bad guys and, although he stopped the fighting, Dad still got hurt. One leg was broken, a few ribs, and he had something wrong with his head. A bad c-word. A really bad one because Dad still hadn't woken up. _

_"Padme, the Jedi Healers are very skilled. Anakin will be just fine. If there's any damage, Jedi therapy can usually work miracles." Ben placed a gentle hand on Mom's shoulder but she still didn't look away from Dad's pale face. He tried again._

_"Padme, you have twins. They need you. I'll look after Anakin and let you know the minute he wakes up, alright?" Mommy slowly slid her gaze up to Ben's._

_"The minute he wakes up? I have your word?"_

_"I won't even talk to him. I'll just get you on my comlink. Why don't you take Luke and Leia home. They should rest, they had a busy day." Mom nodded and grabbed Leia's hand. She held out a hand to Luke, but he rushed forward to grab Ben's leg. _

_"He'll be alright Ben? You'll make it better? Please?"_

_Ben detached Luke from his leg and knelt down to look his little padawan full in the face. _

_"The healers are doing everything they can for him, Luke. He should be fine."_

_"You promise?"_

_Ben closed his eyes for a long moment and Luke thought he might be using the Force to look into the future. Master Yoda said that was possible. Eventually he nodded and that was enough for Luke. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around his Master's neck in a quick hug before running over to take his mother's outstretched hand._

_Luke was the only one who looked back and saw Ben tenderly brush back Dad's hair. He could just hear Ben whisper, "Did you hear that, brother? I promised your son you'd be alright. Please...don't make a liar out of me."_

_Ben called them the next morning to say that Anakin was awake and asking after his family. _

_**Line Break**_

Luke couldn't bring himself to stop crying and walk back into Ben's room. He already tried, several times, to find the courage. He needed to be there, at any moment Ben could forever slip away. But Luke couldn't. He wasn't sure if he could handle the looks the others are sure to give him, the sympathy, the devastation. And he still didn't want to face the fact that it was all real, and not some horrible dream that he's bound to wake up from soon. He didn't want to face life without his Master. Ben just can't leave.

"Please...please don't go. Please Ben."

But there wasn't an answer. Only dead silence.

AN: So the next chapter is going to deal with Anakin talking to Luke, and then Anakin trying to deal with saying goodbye to Obi Wan. Since the next few chapters are going to be a turning point and a climax, I really want them to be everyone's favorite chapters. So if you have an idea for a flashback or something you'd like to see happen. Please, _please _let me know! I will greatly appreciate it and try to incorperate it! Please review this chapter and have a marvelous day!


	5. His Padawans

AN: Thank you very much to all who reviewed! So I know this is probably not very classy, but I redid this chapter. Sorry guys. I was rereading it, (I always read my previous chapter before starting to write the next) and noticed that it didn't flow right. I had a really stressful week and I think I just posted it a little too soon. I'll be more careful about posting before I'm ready from now on, promise! And again, sorry.

ejm12: Don't worry; it won't end on too low a note.

ObiFan: Thanks! I always thought "Ben" sounded like Luke's attempt to say 'Obi Wan', so I just went with that. I was most excited to write Anakin's chapters so I hope you like this one.

Corni378: Thank you for reviewing...'lurking', good word!

GirlFromNorth: Thanks! And yes, there ARE a lot of Anakin and Obi Wan flashbacks; so many that I had to separate them into two different chapters...

Hmmm: First things first, thanks for reviewing! I really appreciated it! Second things second, I tip my hat to you for suggesting a really interesting flashback to incorporate. I hope you like how I put it in.

His Padawans

_Anakin never saw Aurra Sing. She'd been lurking behind the ship they'd flown in, and as soon as he saw his injured padawan in the arms of his son, any forewarning he'd been experiencing had been forgotten. She'd had just enough Force capabilities to shield from him. _

_Obi Wan had seen Aurra Sing, had even seen the weapon she raised against Anakin's exposed back. A warning from Luke would come too late. One Force leap would land him between his brother and danger, but there wouldn't be time for defense. _

_There wasn't really a choice, not even contemplation. A split second later, Aurra Sing's shaft of poison had imbedded itself deep into the Jedi Master's forearm. The shock of missing her intended target was enough time for the Master to render all vengeance impossible before her blaster could come up for the kill. _

_The Temple Floor Plans had been stolen, and when the Team had located the plans via a secret tracking device, they'd found a league of anti-Jedi assassins. An attack on the Temple was foiled by Anakin and Obi Wan and the plans were re-stolen by Mara and Luke. However, in the process of getting back to the rendezvous point near their ship, Mara had taken a blaster shot to the leg. _

_Mara had needed immediate medical attention, but the injury wouldn't be serious if treated. The padawans and a worried Anakin were ushered into the space craft lest there be more attackers hiding somewhere._

_The padawans and a worried Anakin were ushered into the space craft lest there be more attackers hiding somewhere._

_Of course there were. The moment they entered the ship they felt the presences. Assassins, human and droid hid in the corners of the ship. Mara and the plans were secured in the smugglers hold and Obi Wan, Anakin, and Luke sought, fought, and destroyed all remaining threats. No one else was struck with a poison shaft. _

_Moments after the threat was neutralized Obi Wan collapsed onto the floor_

"_Master? MASTER!"_

"…_I can't move my legs."_

His stomach churned painfully as he jogged down yet another hallway in the Healers ward. He needed to find Luke. The boy had disappeared once the diagnosis had come back. They didn't have much time. It wouldn't be long before Obi Wan was...was...

Anakin ground his teeth and blinked back tears. It was his entire fault, his mind hadn't been attentive to anything but his wounded padawan. If he'd just been a little more cautious the poison wouldn't be killing his…

He wanted to scream and cry his apologies out to the Force, to his Master, his children, anyone who would listen. More than anything he wished he could undo that moment, when Obi Wan had been guarding his back. Over and over again in his mind he saw Obi Wan collapse onto the ground. He wished he could've been the one to kill Aurra Sing, to draw out her death nice and slow like she deserved. Obi Wan had probably used his last strengths to ensure that Anakin could not seek any revenge.

But he wasn't the only one in pain though; Padme, Luke and Leia, even Master Windu, all would mourn the loss. He was a part of the Skywalker family, a part of their lives.

"_This weird flirty thing they have going on has to stop! I won't allow it!"_

_Anakin was pacing back and forth in a rage. His Master was ignoring him._

"_Oh I don't know, watching them flirt is a lot less disgusting then watching you and Padme, wouldn't you agree, Padawan?"_

_Luke, aged nineteen, grinned up at his mentor in shared mirth. _

"_Oh yes, definitely."_

"_DISGUSTING! We are NOT disgusting! And Leia should stay away from him! He even started using MY nickname for her!"_

_His Master finally deigned to look at him, "If you recall, I first started calling Leia 'Princess' and as the creator of the nickname, I give Han full license to use it."_

"_You…YOU LIKE IT! YOU LIKE THAT THEY'RE FLIRTING…I—I" such a realization left Anakin stuttering._

"_Aw, Master! Who knew you had a romantic side." Luke laughed, eyes dancing._

"_I do NOT have a romantic side. That is absurd. I merely pointed out that such a development was rather unavoidable. I give them about a year before they finally cave and admit it to themselves."_

"_A year? Please, Master! Leia is much more stubborn than that! Two years at least!"_

"_How much are you willing to bet on that?" Shockingly, that came from neither Luke, nor Obi Wan, but Mace Windu who was observing from the doorway. Such a pronouncement shocked most of the occupants of the room._

_Obi Wan recovered first, having seen this more relaxed side of the stern Jedi Master more often than the others._

"_Fifteen credits?"_

"_Oh please, Master. At least make it interesting. I say twenty!"_

"_Oh yeah? Thirty!"_

_Anakin gaped at them. "Are you actually betting that…that MY DAUGHTER and that….that…scruffy looking NERFHERDER will…UGH!" Anakin left the room in a huff and a year later, Obi Wan was rather wealthy for a Jedi._

**LINE BREAK**

_"Master! Why do you always knock? It's just me, you can come right in."_

_Obi Wan looked a little tense, so Anakin went and got his Master a cup of tea, himself a cup of caf and plopped down on the Life Day couch. He expected Obi Wan to sit down beside him and commence with the verbal sparring, but he didn't. In fact, he fidgeted, for probably the first time in his life. At least, Anakin himself never saw Obi Wan fidget nervously before. A rather awkward silence fell between the two before Anakin's infamous impatience got the better of him. _

_"Okay, what is it?"_

_"What's what?"_

_"You've got something on your mind. I could tell from the minute I saw you," he motioned to the seat next to him and gave his serious former Master a smirk, "Tell Dr. Ani all about it."_

_"Anakin, the day you're made a shrink is the day I retreat to an outer rim planet and become a hermit!" They both chuckled for a bit and Obi Wan sat down._

_"It's...I didn't just come over like I usually do. I have something to ask you."_

_Anakin set down his caf cup and gave his former Master his full attention._

_"Is it...do I have...Would you mind if..."_

_Obi Wan looked far too somber, but Anakin could easily remedy that. _

_"This from 'The Negotiator'?" Anakin let out another snicker and expected Obi Wan to join in or at least rejoin with a witty retort but, in typical unpredictable Obi Wan fashion, he did neither._

_"I want to train your son," very bluntly. Anakin was amused._

_"Well it's about time! I was beginning to wonder if I had to ask you to train him."_

_Anakin watched in satisfaction as the slow, joyful smile grew on his Master's face._

**LINE BREAK**

"_Luke! Padawan, get in here!" _

_Anakin couldn't remember ever seeing Obi Wan so ecstatic, not even when Luke snuck them the 'padawans only' chocolate cake from the cafeteria. (1) He was practically glowing; an enormous grin lighting up his entire face. Even his body was quivering slightly with joy and anticipation._

_Luke came stumbling into the meditation room, still munching on his dessert, when Obi Wan grasped his young student by the shoulder and all but shoved him forward._

_Anakin couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Luke's perplexed look. _

"_Why are you making me meditate now? I wasn't done eating!" _

"_Not now, padawan! There's someone I would love for you to meet." _

_Luke looked around and spotted his father, he grinned mischievously, "Hello Father, I'm Luke, your son. Pity we haven't met before now isn't it?"_

"_You're a cheeky one." _

_Anakin grinned as the ghost of Qui Gon Jinn appeared just behind Luke. The long-dead and long-missed Jedi Master had learned a while ago how to appear as a Force ghost, but both Obi Wan and Anakin had thought it a onetime thing. However, Master Qui Gon was now able to stay longer than a few minutes, and had learned how to properly communicate with the living. The previous time had been a blessing from the Force._

_He watched in amusement as his little son spun around at the unfamiliar voice. Luke gaped as Obi Wan stepped forward to introduce his Master. _

"_Luke, this is my Master, Master Qui Gon Jinn."_

_Surprisingly, the first words out of Luke's mouth weren't 'How did you get here so fast?' or even, 'Why are you blue?' they were, 'Ben had a Master!' (2)_

_Anakin and Qui Gon laughed rather hardily at that one while said Ben looked a little uncomfortable._

"_Yes that old man you call 'Master' had a master too once." The mirth danced in Qui Gon's eyes as he laughed._

_Obi Wan rolled his eyes but the joyful smile didn't leave his lips._

"_If I'm an old man, what does that make you, Master?"_

"_A ghost," then upon seeing Luke begin to back away he added, "Don't worry; I'm not here to suck out your soul. I just wanted to meet you." _

_Luke smiled and soon, ancient Jedi Master and newly made padawan were busy making friends._

**LINE BREAK**

_Anakin was sure Padme and Obi Wan were watching (and laughing at) him through some secret cameras hooked up somewhere. Really, how was it that Obi Wan had a "mission" right when Padme had scheduled a much-needed vacation with her sister. Surprisingly enough, Master Windu had offered to help with the children, but he couldn't make it until tomorrow night. Which meant that tonight, it was Anakin verses his five-year-old progeny. _

_He didn't really know how Force-blind parents did it. How did they keep all their children together AND in one piece? Anakin only had two of them and already he was relying heavily on the Force. In fact he was dangling Luke in the air with it as he searched around for Leia._

"_Leia, it's time for bed! Running around will not help. Eventually, I will find you and when I do I will TIE you to the bed if you try to get up again!" To most, his anger was intimidating but for some reason, his twins were not at all scared of him. He could throw a temper tantrum complete with cuss words and the only result he'd get would be giggles, just like the ones he was hearing now. _

"_Aha! Found you!" Little Leia was suddenly levitating in the air in front of her father, and together with her twin, she was brought into the joint bedroom. _

"_In bed!" Anakin shouted letting the twins go once they were floating above their respective beds. That was a bad idea however, because they bounced and with a mutual look of pure mischief, both twins began jumping on their beds. It looked like fun, and if it hadn't been three hours past the twin's bedtime, he might have joined in. _

_This was ridiculous! Did letting your children have six cookies each really amount to this much energy? No wonder Obi Wan had limited his sweet intake so much! _

_Anakin himself was starting to feel a little tired, and he didn't want to imagine what would happen if he fell asleep while his little twins were this hyped up. It was time for drastic measures. He sat down heavily and put his face in his hands._

"_Daddy, are you CRYING!" Leia immediately stopped bouncing and Luke jumped down from his bed and ran over to his father. _

"_We're sorry, Daddy. Really! We won't do it again." Ah, guilt. It worked every time. _

"_Daddy's not CRYING," after all he had to keep SOME dignity intact, and if this ever got back to Obi Wan…_

"_But he's very close. I'm very frustrated with you two. How can I get you to calm down and go to sleep?"_

"_Well, mommy usually tells us a story," Luke declared, trying to climb up onto his father's lap. Anakin helped him up and cuddled the little demon to his chest. _

"_Well, why didn't you say so? I'm a fantastic storyteller, galaxy renowned!"_

"_Prove it!" Leia looked very challenging, and Anakin could never back down from a challenge, even if it came from a toddler. _

"_What should the story be about?"_

"_Daddy!" Luke, apparently, still hadn't gotten over his guilt and was sucking up._

"_Alright, how about a story where I save Ben?" Luke looked pleased but Leia still had an unimpressed look on her face. Maybe her friendship with Master Windu wasn't such a good thing after all._

"_We ALWAYS hear about that, Daddy, how about one where Ben saves you?"_

_It stopped Anakin immediately, because no matter how many times he'd saved his Master's life in the past, it would never amount to the time where Obi Wan had saved him. His Master hadn't just saved his life; he'd saved his soul and made all of this possible. _

"_You want to hear a story about Ben saving me?" _

"_Yes, Daddy!" _

_He took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll tell you the most important one okay?"_

_Both twins nodded, earlier fun forgotten as the gravity of this story registered, even to their young minds._

"_See, Daddy had this…'friend' that he used to talk to a lot and whom he trusted very much."_

"_Kinda like Ben?" Luke questioned._

"_No, Lukie. Not at all like Ben. Ben was and always will be, good and kind and honest. This friend, his name was Palpatine, just pretended to be those things. And your Daddy didn't know that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because Palpatine was very, very sneaky and he wanted to use my Force powers for evi—bad guy things. But Ben came in just in the nick of time and told me something very important that stopped me from going along with Palpatine."_

"_What was that?" _

_Anakin smiled gently, "He told me that he knew everything I had been up to, and that he loved me." _

_Luke had a big grin on his face, "Of course he does! Ben loves everyone! You and me, and Mom, and me, and Leia, and me…"_

_Anakin laughed at his son's antics, "Yes Luke, Ben loves you too, very much."_

_Leia still looked a little doubtful, "But didn't you already __know __that?"_

"_No Leia, not really, he'd never said so before" he sighed._

"_But couldn't you just…tell?" Force, his daughter was astute. She already had Padme's ability to read people, even at five._

"_I should've been able to…It was very obvious now that I think about it. But anyway, Ben started fighting Palpatine."_

"_With light sticks?"_

"_Lightsabers, Leia. And yes, Palpatine had one too."_

"_What color was it?" Anakin mused that this was the type of question only a girl would think to ask._

"_Red. Anyway, your mommy showed up and told me to help Ben so I did, but I was very distracted and Palpatine was a very good fighter. He tried to stab me in the stomach, but Ben was in between and he got hurt."_

"_DID HE DIE!" Both Luke and Leia looked at him horrified, it prompted a little laughter amidst the tears that had escaped at the memory. _

"_Guys, you just saw Ben, last week remember?" Both twins calmed a little at that. _

"_He didn't die, but the lightsaber had got him in the hip. I had an opening then and killed Palpatine right then and there. I didn't even have time to get angry at him. In fact, I didn't even see Ben get hurt until he fell over." Anakin paused; making sure his kids weren't traumatized. They didn't look scared though, the brave little tykes, just entranced. _

"_I picked him up then just like I do to you two sometimes, and do you know what he said then?"_

_Both twins waited with baited breath._

"_He told me he was very proud of me and that he forgave me for everything. And that's why I'm here today, that's why your Mother and I are still married, and that's why I'm here to be a father to you two." _

_Anakin bowed his head and let a few more tears fall. Two little hands reached up and wiped them away. Leia had climbed up on his other knee and was assisting Luke in his administrations. _

"_Did Ben really do that for you, Daddy?" Leia looked her father in the eyes._

"_Yes, yes Leia, he really did."_

"_Did you say 'thank you'?" Anakin snorted a little at that one. Padme was trying very hard to get both twins to remember to say 'please' and 'thank you', apparently it was paying off._

"_Yes I did, many times."_

"_I'm going to give him a great big hug when he gets back!"_

"_Me too!"_

_Obi Wan was very confused when he came to visit next and found his arms full of very grateful Skywalker children_

**LINE BREAK**

"Please... please don't go. Please, Ben." Every paternal instinct Anakin had responded to his son's heart wrenching plea and suddenly he was right beside Luke, cradling the nineteen-year-old in his arms.

"I know, I know, son. I'm going to miss him too..." A single tear escaped Anakin's eyes.

"I'm-I'm so sorry, Dad. I'm...I can't...I can't watch him die..." Luke pulled closer to his father, sobbing onto his shoulder.

To be honest, neither could he. He felt like he was nine-years-old again, having the people he loved and relied on most slip away from him one by one.

But he was a father now, not a nine-year-old; a Master, not a padawan. He had to comfort his family. He could take comfort for himself and rely on someone else for a time, but not when his family needed him most. Obi Wan had taught him that.

"What will we do without him?" Luke sobbed.

Anakin took a deep breath, "We need to…we need to let him go."

It went against every instinct he had, to say something like that. He'd be more than willing to trade places with Obi Wan, or to keep fighting against the hopelessness and inevitability of his death.

But nineteen years ago, he'd come face to face with his inability to let go, and if not for Obi Wan, it would have pulled him down into the dark.

A slight warning sounded in the Force, not a feeling over the bond, but a sense of the passing of time, like the numbers of a chrono. They couldn't stay here.

"Come on, he needs us." Anakin pulled Luke up off the ground.

Father and son walked back toward their mutual mentor's deathbed with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders.


	6. Anakin Skywalker

AN: Thank you very much to all who reviewed. This story is almost finished, I needed it out of my head for exams (*groan*) so besides a short epilogue, this story is complete.

Ejm12: Thank you. I'm hoping to keep that mood going!

GirlFromNorth: I babysit a lot, so the Anakin vs. Skywalker twins' flashback was partially inspired by those experiences (though I never gave the kids six cookies each… yikes!) And thank you, I loved that line too.

Hmmm: As this story is primarily about Obi Wan I don't think I can work in another Qui Gon/ Luke flashback believably. But if you don't mind, I'd like to write a story about them, either from actual Star Wars cannon or in the AU. Let me know what you think!

Toni: Thank you. The flashbacks are the most fun to write.

Farewell, My Brother

"Luke!"

Obi Wan's body was broken, a used up vessel swiftly becoming a mere shell. Through the Force, Anakin could already tell that his Master had no ability to move anything below his chest, and the poison was already burning away the tissue and muscles near his heart.

Leia was cradled against her mother, like she used to do when she was just a child, scared or discouraged by the problems of her world. Master Windu was leaning over Obi Wan, as if checking to see if there was anything to do to comfort the dying Jedi.

But Obi Wan himself simply looked happy to see Luke. His blue eyes, tinged with a slight gray, sparkled just as they always did when Luke was around. He was really too weak to be moving anything, but the ailing mentor reached out a gentle hand to his student.

Luke came rushing forward and fell to his knees beside the bed of his Master. He clutched the hand reaching towards his and burst into tears. Obi Wan let out a gentle, sad sigh, and weakly ran his fingers through Luke's blonde mop, murmuring comforting words as he did so.

Anakin did nothing. He stood by the doorway and didn't move forward or anywhere near the dying Master's bed. He watched the scene, Luke on his knees, Leia and Padme comforting each other while Windu placed a gentle, reassuring hand on each of their shoulders. His earlier courage to comfort his family was forgotten as the awful truth resounded in the Force. Obi Wan Kenobi was going to die soon, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Few would truly understand just what was lost.

_"Anakin, does it look like I'm dissolving over here?" _

_Anakin gave his new Master a critical look, cocking his blonde head to the side. He'd never seen so much water, it was up to Obi Wan's knees!_

_"No..."_

_"See? There's nothing to be afraid of! The water's not even cold." The Master took a few more steps toward his shivering Padawan._

_"What if I drown?" Anakin still looked trepidatous, as if contemplating his inevitable demise._

_"I'm teaching you how to swim so you DON'T drown, padawan!" The Master held out a hand, "Come on."_

_Anakin took the hand and gradually waded into the Temple pool._

_"There you see? So far so good!" Obi Wan's words weren't even noticed, Anakin was too preoccupied by the sheer amount of water. The feeling of it swooshing around his legs was amazing, and its warmth was soothing his tense muscles. He kicked a little, experimentally, accidentally splashing the older Jedi. He looked up quickly, expecting a reprimend, but instead an amused expression graced his Master's features. _

_With a loud splash, Obi Wan's shin made a large arc of water that got Anakin full in the face. Sputtering, Anakin had vowed revenge and within ten minutes, all the awkwardness between the newly made Master/Padawan team disappeared as a full fledged water war began. _

_It hadn't lasted too long, of course, this was a swimming lesson, not play time. Anakin soon found himself on his back, floating on the water. Terrified blue eyes focused on the Master's calm face. He tried to breathe deeply, but he kept tensing. Once he even completely submerged himself. It was an awful moment and he lost all sense of direction. He flung his limbs about haphazardly, desperately fighting for breath, until a strong hand jerked him up out of the water. _

_"Calm down, Anakin. Just keep a hold on my hand and I won't let you fall."_

**LINE BREAK**

_"Anakin! Anakin, wake up!" _

_"Go away!"_

_"No."_

_"...Please?"_

_"Well, fine. If you want to spend your birthday in bed, then I'm willing to..."_

_Anakin's blue eyes shot open._

_"It's my birthday!"_

_"My scattered young padawan, did you truly forget?"_

_Anakin blushed, "maybe...how did you find out about it?"_

_Obi Wan looked rather proud of himself but he only said, "Oh, a Master has his ways. Now what would you like to do today. You have the day off classes."_

_"Podracing!"_

_"What would you like to do that doesn't contain the potential for bodily harm."_

_"um...I don't know?"_

_"Well, you can think it over while you eat your cake."_

_"You made me cake!" Anakin was out of bed and racing toward the kitchen as fast as he could._

_When Obi Wan walked in the kitchen at a slower, more dignified pace, he saw his padawan staring at the cake with a slightly confused look on his face._

_"Master, why is the cake...brown?"_

_"It's chocolate, Ani. Don't you like chocolate?"_

_"What's chocolate?"_

_"What's chocolate! Padawan, sit down right now." Anakin dutifully sat in his chair while Obi Wan served up a large portion of the weird colored cake._

_"You've really never had chocolate before?"_

_"No. Is it good?"_

_Obi Wan nodded to the fork next to Anakin's plate._

_"You tell me."_

_A forkfull of cake later, and Obi Wan was deemed the 'best Master EVER!'_

**LINE BREAK**

_"You're getting too old for this, Master!" One Force jump from the seventeen-year-old padawan and offensive blows rained down on the Master. _

_A twirl of the blue lightsaber, and all attacks were neutralized._

_"Then why haven't you beaten me yet?"_

_A few hard slices were made at the stomach of the elder, the clash of the lightsabers echoed in the empty training hall. A slow, easy smile formed on the Padawan's face._

_"I like a close match. And besides I wouldn't want to strain your old bon-OW!" The training sabers were dropped and both men inspected the slight burn._

_"Fatal. Now what was that you were saying regarding my old bones?" A smug smirk danced on the Master's face._

_The padawan pouted. _

**LINE BREAK**

_"I must say your rescuing skills have improved." Obi Wan caught the lightsaber tossed to him by his former padawan and ignited it._

_"With you around Master, I get in lots of practice." The Team's blue blades rapidly deflected blaster bolts aimed at them; they were surrounded by battle droids._

_"Well at least this time you didn't end up getting captured yourself, and I also see that you decided not to bring the good Senator with you. Very chivalrous of you."_

_Anakin destroyed a Seperatist droid with extra vigor._

_"However, next time you should try to be more subtle, that way we don't have to fight our way through endless Seperatists just to escape."_

_"I did the rescuing bit, now it's your turn! Think of something!"_

_"How about..." Obi Wan took one hand off his lightsaber to brush back the ginger fringe of hair getting in his eyes. The gesture wasn't lost on Anakin._

_"That won't work, we'd need more time. What if we..." Anakin tapped his nose twice._

_"That's ridiculous. There's far too many of them."_

_"I don't know if you've noticed but we're going to have to do something drastic."_

_"Well, maybe if ..." Obi Wan brushed his eyebrow._

_"Oh. good idea."_

_Quick as a flash, the blue blades cut a hole through the floor of the hanger. The two Jedi disappeared through it._

_"That was perfect, now we're safe, and you're alright!"_

_"Leaving so soon Master Kenobi?" A hard, mechanical voice coughed._

_"You've such a funny definition of 'alright', Anakin."_

**LINE BREAK**

_Anakin had never been more shocked in his life than when Obi Wan stood up and defended his marriage to the Council. (Well, Palpatine declaring himself the Sith Lord was shocking, but this was a close second.) He'd been prepared to hand over his lightsaber and face expulsion, but instead Obi Wan had just got up, stood beside Padme, and calmly disputed every point his collegues brought up. In fact, neither Anakin nor Padme had said a word in the entire exchange-Obi Wan had done everything for them._

_When Yoda had dismissed the meeting, (Anakin was on probation and the Code would undergo reevaluation,) he was still gaping. Padme, however, had completely recovered from her shock and was smiling. She let go Anakin's hand and impulsively wrapped her arms around Obi Wan._

_"Thank You," she said as she pulled back, still smiling. _

_"You're quite welcome, milady." Obi Wan had replied, clearly uncomfortable and even blushing slightly. _

_If he weren't still reeling, Anakin might have laughed._

_Padme then turned toward Anakin and went up on her toes to kiss his cheek. _

_"I'll be in the apartment, love. Take your time." Then she'd simply walked away, leaving two confused Jedi in her wake._

_There was a rather awkward silence for a minute before Obi Wan offered free caf at his quarters and of course Anakin had accepted. _

_The walk back to the familiar apartment was also silent. Anakin was trying to fathom why Obi Wan would defy the Code he'd been raised with and said Jedi Master was lost in a private revere of his own. _

_Anakin finally burst out his best theory once they were safely inside Obi Wan's apartment._

_"Master, are you in love?"_

_Obi Wan's reaction was quite the sight-in fact, years later Anakin always said he'd wished he'd had a holocamera with him at the time. The Master leaned back startled, one eyebrow cocked, and his mouth falling open._

_"I __beg__ your pardon?" _

_Anakin immediately felt ashamed. His Master didn't trust him and that was his fault. If he'd come clean to Obi Wan about Padme, then there would've never been a need for all this deception. Obi Wan might not even have to bear that horrible scar on his hip-the parting gift from Palpatine._

_"It's okay, Master. I won't tell the Council. I could even help you with your arguements if you want."_

_The baffled expression didn't leave his Master's face._

_"Anakin, what are you talking about?"_

_"The woman you're in love with, Master. Keep up...Who is it by the way?" He frowned, a list of all the females he'd ever seen Obi Wan interact with already forming in his head._

_"I'm...I'm not in love with anyone!" _

_Anakin quickly shoved the sting aside; it was his fault Obi Wan didn't trust him anyway. His face softened. _

_"Look, I'm really sorry I didn't come to you about Padme. I thought we'd got past all this."_

_"We have, Padawan. I forgave you a long time ago."_

_"Then why won't you tell me who you want to marry!"_

_Comprehension dawned on Obi Wan's face._

_"Anakin, I'm not trying to change the attachment rule because I want to marry someone." His face darkened. "The only one I ever could..." He turned away. _

_Anakin was hopelessly confused until a horrible realization hit him, one that should've long ago._

_"Master Tachi?"_

_His Master nodded, "Siri."_

_Anakin gently clasped Obi Wan's shoulder, offering comfort years too late. He'd suspected, but dismissed the notion. He had thought that since Obi Wan had let the bounty hunter who'd killed her go, he couldn't have really loved her, at least not like that. He had a better understanding of love now. The fact that Obi Wan hadn't killed him proved it._

_There was a long pause where they simply stayed that way, one offering comfort and one recieving it. But the original issue hadn't quite been resolved._

_"So...when you were negotiating with the Council, that wasn't for you...?"_

_Obi Wan shook his head, still facing away from his former student._

_"No, Anakin. That was for you."_

_Anakin couldn't help the grateful tears that welled up in his eyes._

**LINE BREAK**

"Anakin?"

Gentle, small hands were stroking his face. He looked down into the warm brown eyes of his wife. Her touch was soothing and sweet, but the look in her eyes was as hard as it was the day she'd convinced him to fight Palpatine.

They didn't need words anymore, the way they had needed them that day, he already knew what Padme wanted him to do. Everyone else had said a tearful goodbye; and it was time for him to face this. He came forward, and placed a hand tenderly on his Master's shoulder.

"M-Master, I'm so..."

Obi Wan's hand grasped his forearm with more strength then Anakin would've thought possible, halting any words from him.

"It's not your fault. This is NOT your fault." Obi Wan's blue eyes were hard and uncompromising, almost angry.

"But if I had just..."

"It is NOT your fault." The eyes and tone grew harder, as if daring the younger man to broach another arguement.

He broke down then, poring out his guilt, and shame, and anger through his tears. He scooped the upper half of the weak form into his arms. The last moments were slipping away; Obi Wan didn't have ten minutes. Vaguely, out of the corner of his eye he could see Padme wrapping her arms around Luke and Leia and Master Windu sadly bow his head in respect. But none of that mattered at the moment, nothing mattered but the selfless, caring man who had given up his life for him.

There didn't seem to be anything to say. What could he say to the man who'd been is constant, his friend, his father, his _brother, _since he was nine? And they had so little time left, so little time...

"Obi Wan, I-I, Force, I'm going to miss you so much...you've...you've been..." Nothing was making it past the lump in his throat. But his mentor simply nodded, like he understood.

"I love you, Anakin." Simple words, spoken barely above a whisper, but they encompassed everything that needed to be said. The body went limp.

Obi Wan had taken his last breath in his brother's arms.


	7. The Light Side of the Force

AN: I want to thank each person who reviewed and/or favorited this story. Although it has a few bugs, I'm really proud of the way it turned out. I never expected everyone to like it so much and I am very, very flattered. I will definately continue fanfiction writing because this was a great experience. I've been thinking of a prequel to this story, to mess around a little bit with the AU. Also, I'd like to do something a bit more lighthearted. Like I said, thank you all very much! :D

ejm12: This chapter is what I meant by "not ending on too low a note" I hope it's not too sappy though, I just got done watching Moulin Rouge and now I'm in a ridiculously sappy mood. :P

GirlFromNorth: Thank you very much for all your kind reviews. I looked forward to them!

emmymango: Why thank you! That's exactly what I was trying for.

Hmm: See, that was one of the things I wish I had elaborated on a little bit more. I had Obi Wan's motivation all planned out in my head, but I thought including it would seem a little wordy and hard to do as none of the flashbacks were from Obi Wan's point of view. I think he came to the conclusion that attachment, (like Anakin had for Padme in the middle and end of ROTS) is wrong, but love is not. If I get around to writing a prequel to this story, I'm going to include a talk between the two about such a subject. Again, thank you very much for all your many reviews! :D

Light Side of the Force

Some part of Anakin knew that he was holding a corpse, and something in him, a section of his heart that had belonged to his brother simply broke in two. He nearly chocked on the pain, because all that was Obi Wan; his sarcastic wit, his unshakable loyalty, his caring heart, were now somewhere in the Force. All that was left was an empty shell of the man. Anakin let out a strangled cry.

But then he felt something, a gentle touch on his arm. Leia. She had tears in her beautiful brown eyes, but she kept a hold on his arm in constant reassurance. Luke was there to, looking sadly down at his mentor, blue eyes too bright, but a hand wrapped around his father's. Two skinny arms wound around his shoulders as well, and he didn't need to turn around to know Padme was behind him.

He took a deep breath and lovingly closed his Master's empty eyes, then leaned forward to kiss Obi Wan's forehead.

"I loved you, too. I wish I had said that more often. I can only hope you knew...Goodbye, my brother."

Seconds later, Anakin was holding empty robes.

**LINE BREAK**

He felt the Force immediately, more deeply then ever before, like stepping into a fastmoving river and being submerged in it's flowing, playful current.

He looked back but once, and saw his brother close the eyes of the body, tears pouring down his face. His wife's arms hung about his shoulders. Luke and Leia clung to each other, as if trying to protect the other from the pain. Mace closed his eyes and released his grief into the Force, and he could feel it being accepted. He nodded to them, each precious and loved by him in life.

Nothing was more beautiful than the Force. Its colors swirled, dancing in and out amongst the spirits; reds, blues, yellows, oranges, some that he didn't even have a name for. Music floated past him, surrounding him. He could see it now, not only hear the lovely chords, a beautiful current of light and sound and color wrapping him in its comforting embrace. And his soul, formerly bruised and broken in places where memories were too dark and painful, was knit back together, shining brightly and joining in with the song of the Force.

Then the spirits of the Force came forward. Siri, looking more beautiful and more energetic then she ever had in life, came to him first and caught his lips in a kiss more deep, more gentle, more loving then had been possible in life. Next came Garen and Reeft, laughing and joking, tripping over each other to welcome him home. And there was Cesari, strong and beautiful as she was meant to be, smiling and waving at him.

And then a woman stepped forward, with long flowing red hair and familiar, expressive blue-green eyes. She drew him into a hug whispering over and over again how proud she was of him and how much she loved him.

At last, came a father with midnight blue eyes and long brown hair, a soul long missed. Qui Gon Jinn ran and caught his padawan in a fierce embrace. The first in a long, long time.

He could still see Anakin and his family, not blissful but at peace, standing through the dark times as a family should. And oh, if only they could know what was in store for them when the trials had passed. He was still with them too, and he would never leave them. Not ever.

There was no more anger, no hatred, no lust for power, not even a remote desire for anything dark. Nothing could harm him, or tempt him ever again. He was free from all darkness and all woe, never to be lost again. Here, he was beyond all that.

Here, there was only light.

_Fin_


End file.
